1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an input/output apparatus capable of inputting a handwritten character or figure to be superposed onto any image displayed on a display unit.
2. Description of Related Art
An information processing apparatus such as a personal computer (PC) is capable of, not only inputting data using a keyboard, but also inputting a handwritten character or the like using a pointing device such as a mouse or a tablet. For example, when drawing a picture using a graphic software, the user inputs a character or figure by handwriting through a pointing device. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-164148 describes a technique of creating data in which a handwritten image formed of a character or drawing which is input by handwriting is combined with an image of a spread sheet in order to edit a spread sheet, such as an order slip. Furthermore, some information processing apparatuses include, not limited to the case where a picture is drawn, a function of inputting a handwritten character or figure while displaying any image on a display unit. For example, a touch panel integrated with a display unit is used to input and display a handwritten image superposed onto an image displayed on the display unit.